


4 times the trio thought they were subtle +1 they were not

by Iamstuipedleclerc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slight character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamstuipedleclerc/pseuds/Iamstuipedleclerc
Summary: Alex, George and lando are in a relationship but it’s rare for an alpha and two omegas to be together.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: ABO Motorsport Fic Exchange





	4 times the trio thought they were subtle +1 they were not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightweight_Landy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightweight_Landy/gifts).



George knew he was special when he ended up in a relationship with another omega and alpha. It started off with him and alex and then Lando joined their relationship at the end up their first year in f1.

They decied to keep being a threesome quite because Lando got nervous about how people Would Judge theme as it wasn't traditional for an alpha and two omegas to be together. The pack had started to get Supicisus though.

it started after austria where lando got his first podium and alex got taken out by Lewis. Lando ran threw the paddock and into the pack room, whimpering nervously. Lando was instantly over comforting alex along with george podium long forgotten.

Alex was laying on one of the sofa's with george on top of him making soothing cooing noises. Lando kneeled down infront of the Sofa and Started nuzzling alex's Chest anxiously. "I am ok pup" Alex soothed running a hand threw lando’s fluffy hair. "not fair Alex you deserved that podium" lando replied. George then grabed one of lando's hands "but you got your first Lando and were so proud".

Lando looked down at the ground "I.. I have to go to de-breif. I'll be back soon" lando Whispered pulling away and jogging off. Kimi had watched the whole encounter, he knew about george and alex but not Lando. He brushed it off thinking it was just Lando being upset for his best friend.

The second time was after spa where george got taken out by antonio's tyre. Both Alex and Lando ran threw the paddock into the Williams hospitality much to Nicholas's Surprise. When they entered George's room it was in darkness but could make out George laying on the Sofa With Ice-packs on his ribs. Alex rumbled soothingly as he turned on the lights in the room. George whimpered at the Sudden light in his room.

Lando gently Sat down on the edge of the Sofa and took the older omega's hand in his. "Are you hurt george" . "I am fine lando, just bruised" George reassured the omega. Alex came over and gently lifted george so he could sit down and lean george on his chest.

Lando let out an unimpressed huff and instantly starting finding towels,Clothes and blankets to make a nest. once he had finished, he went over to Alex and george with a slight Whimper. Alex smiled at lando "such a pretty nest baby" Alex encouraged. George was sleeping on alex's chest, so Alex gently manoverd him into his arms and carried him over to the nest. Alex lay in the middle of his two omegas rumbling soothing till they all fell asleep and that was exactly how the boys three trainers found them.

the third time someone found out about the boys was after Tuscany when alex got his first podium. Lando anxiously darted threw the  
towards the red ball motor homes.

He quietly Snuck in to find george already hugging Alex. Alex pulled away and opened his arms for lando to Snuggle into the middle. "proud of you alex" Lando whispered. "Thank you baby" Alex Said rumbling soothingly

The fourth time someone found out the boys was after germany when lando had a power failure. Sebastian seen 3 figures huddled in behind the Mclaren motorhome, So he went for a Closer look and what he found did Shook him a bit. George and alex with lando Squished in the middle tears running down his face. "Lando is everything alright" Seb asked quitely. The three boys jumped apart "it... it's not what it looks like" lando said. Seb smiled and crouched down "I think it is very much What it looks like" Seb replied "you don't have to lie to me pups" . Alex let a low growl out pulling lando and george close.

"we are together and you are not Splitting us up" Alex replied, George nodding in agreement. Seb laughed "no one will split you up if your happy, but you need to tell Kimi”. All three boys looked positively terrified. "I will come with you" Seb said holding out a hand for the boys.

Sebastian led the boys to the pack room and over to kimi who was sitting on the sofa. "The boys have something to tell you Kimi” Sebastian explained. Kimi looked at the boys expectantly, Alex took a deep breath "me, George and Lando are together" “and we won’t be split up” lando added quietly. Kimi stood up to face them "As long as you three are happy I approve” . Lando instantly ran over and hugged him: "thank you thank you" Kimi laughed "your welcome pup" . "you wont tell anyone Kimi?" George asked anxiously. "not if you do not Want me too" . The boys let out a sigh of relief and headed towards one of the bedrooms.

The one where all the drivers found out was after romain's crash. Everyone was shook up when they were called back into the pits.

Lando was anxiously whimpering beside his trainer Jon. "what do you need Lando?" he asked quietly. "George and alex" he replied. Jon nodded and gently grabbed his arm leading him towards the red bull garage. Max also looked shaken but was instantly over hugging the young omega "you ok pup" he asked. Lando Shook his head "need alex and george". Max looked confused "mate are you three together. Lando nodded "Please don't be mad". Max sighed "Lando are you sure you happy with them". "yep yes of course i am" Lando repled. Max hugged him tighter before leading him into Alex's side of the garage to find george and alex aleredy standing.

Lando instantly ran to stand between the two."hey hey it's ok baby" george said running a hand up and down his back. "I don't Want to  
re-start the race" Lando whispered. Alex rumbled Soothingly "you do not have to if you dont want to baby" Alex soothed. What the boys did not notice was that other drivers noticed the three and were all smiling proudly.


End file.
